Rise Above
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are good friends. Then the unthinkable happens and Kaoru is forced to care for Kenshin after he is in an accident. Will this time that they are together start something new between the two of them? Will Kenshin be able to overcome his ne
1. Chapter 1

Rise Above

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are good friends. Then the unthinkable happens and Kaoru is forced to care for Kenshin after he is in an accident. Will this time that they are together start something new between the two of them? Will Kenshin be able to overcome his new disability and let Kaoru know how he feels?

This unworthy one doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Karou's adopted parents. I also don't own _Hideaway _by Dean Koontz. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Kaoru)

I rolled over in my bed, my mind wide awake while my body refused to get up. I pulled the blanket up over my head, hoping that the stuffy darkness under it would help me fall asleep again. It's too early…

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaoooooorrruuuuuu…"

'Ugh… Who could that be?' I thought groggily. Whoever it was, they were male, and they were pretty close to me. The first thing that popped into my head was my younger brother, Yahiko. I growled slightly, ready to get up and knock him around for making me get out of bed.

I sat up, throwing the cover back. "WHY YOU…" My angry entourage was cut off as I met a pair of laughing violet eyes framed by crimson bangs. I 'eeped', suddenly very aware of the fact that I was only wearing a flimsy spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of boy cut panties that looked like shorts. Very _short_ shorts.

I pulled the covers back up to my throat, red racing across my face. "KENSHIN!" I howled, narrowing my eyes at the handsome redhead standing in front of me.

He merely grinned, straightening back up and walking towards the door. "Well, I think I should let you get dressed." With that he left, leaving me in a fuming rage.

I leapt from the bed, running to the door and locking it behind him. I stormed back over to my closet, rummaging through it for a moment. "That stupid, immature, privacy invading…Oooo!"

I located a pair of capris and a t-shirt that were suitable to wear on this rainy day, and then pulled my navy bathrobe around my body, tightening the rope around my slender waist. I then wrenched open the door, walking towards the bathroom. I saw Kenshin lounging on the couch, a silly grin on his face. I glared at him as I passed. "If I weren't in the mood for a shower, I would so beat you into a pulp Kenshin Himura!"

I left him with that grin on his face, going into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. As the warm water pounded onto my body I found the anger that I had built up against my friend cooling.

Kenshin Himura was probably one of my best friends in the world. We had gotten to know each other in our early high school years, and had been basically inseparable since. Now, with me nearing my 21st birthday and Kenshin having celebrated his 24th about 2 months ago, we had moved in together. This caused quite a bit of confusion on my family's part, and most people. We weren't even together, yet we were sharing an apartment. We were going to the same college, so we had decided to share a place to split the costs. It was easier on both of our wallets, and we found that we got along pretty well.

Kenshin was a strange person, on more than one level. He was kind, but he also had a fiery temper when he was worked up. He wasn't very tall, not much more than me, but he had the personality and heart to make up for it. He was very smart as well; he was pulling As and Bs. He was also quite a sight for most people, being as he looked nothing like a Japanese person. With his long fire red hair he was easily mistaken for a foreigner, and sometimes a woman, which was a _lot_ funnier. His hair reached nearly to his butt, and he loved that long mane. His sparkling amethyst eyes were enough to make any person, man or woman, think twice about him.

There was more reason than his hair and his eyes that Kenshin was mistaken for a woman. He had delicate features, a heart-shaped face, and a small slender build. Even so, he was still a big target for women. His feminine features got him teased and laughed at, especially beat up during his high school years, but Kenshin dealt well with it. And he made up with it plenty with being able to take plenty care of himself.

Kenshin had been trained from a young age in swordsmanship. He was an accomplished swordsman, and along with that training he had gained self-defense skills and a muscular build. He also had the cunning mind to go along with it, so all together he was quite hard to deal with.

I was quite plain, by Japanese standards. I had long black hair, the same length as Kenshin's, and my eyes were sapphire blue. I was pulling As and Bs too, but I didn't get as much attention as Kenshin did. I was a tomboy, I had no beauty whatsoever, but my foster family insisted I did.

My parents died when I was young, both in a car accident. I had been adopted at about 12, and had grown up with a younger brother and my two foster parents. They were currently here for a visit, and were staying in the extra room in the apartment. Scratch that, they were in Kenshin's room while he slept on the couch.

I turned off the shower, methodically drying my hair with a towel after dressing in my capris and t-shirt. While I combed out my hair I felt my anger at Kenshin building up again. 'Of all the silly things to do!' I thought venomously. At first I had suspected Yahiko, my 13 year old brother. He tended to do things like that, and he'd seen me in that garb many times before. Kenshin, on the other hand, was a full grown man, and my best friend at that. He'd never seen me in anything less than a swimsuit, and a full-body one at that.

I opened the door to see Kenshin standing there, that big silly grin still on his face. I glared at him with all the strength I could muster and he laughed. "Oh come on Kaoru, are you still mad about that?"

I snorted, walking past him. "Of course. Why did you do that Kenshin? You knew that I was still asleep, why did you have to wake me up?" I demanded, turning back to face him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I was getting bored. It's almost noon you know. I just thought that you should get up eventually. Your family went out shopping a while ago."

That made me madder. "Mou! They went shopping without me?" I turned abruptly, heading back into my room to dry my hair in the peace of my own personal space. Unfortunately, that thought was interrupted by a certain redheaded man.

"Oh come on Kaoru, I didn't mean to catch you like that! I didn't know that you would fling back the covers to give me a view!" he protested.

I spun around just inside the safety of my room. "Oh, sure you didn't Kenshin. I thought that you were Yahiko, and he's done that plenty of times to have seen me in a similar state of dress before! I want to know what you were doing in my room in the first place, and don't you dare tell me that you were just going to wake me up. You could have done that by knocking on my door."

He pouted. "Oh, but that takes all the fun out of it. I wanted to wake you up with a bit of fun along with it, alright? That's all there is to it."

I smiled slightly. "Well then, I forgive you." I tightened my grip on my bedroom door. "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

(Kenshin) 

I yelped as she slammed the door directly in my face, catching me with a sharp smack. Unfortunately my foot was in the door, but thankfully I was wearing shoes, so it didn't hurt all that much. Blood poured from my nose, and I swore thickly as I ran for the bathroom.

I heard Kaoru's worried voice as she followed me from her bedroom. "Kenshin? Kenshin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…"

I sighed, tilting my head back while holding a few tissues to my bleeding nose. "It's alright Kaoru, it was an accident. I shouldn't have been so far in the door anyway." My voice was slightly nasally due to the bloody nose, but I was easy to understand.

She looked down. "I still shouldn't have slammed it in your face."

I grinned slightly around the tissues. "You were trying to make a point, and I must say, you succeeded quite well. I got your point."

She giggled at that, and I sensed that I had broken the ice. "Well, I suppose so. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Nothing serious done, it's only a bloody nose. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready."

I tilted my head back again, still battling with the flowing blood. "Alright Kaoru."

I heard her footsteps as she walked away, and I checked my 'injury' again. It was no longer spewing blood so I could safely take away the tissue and clean up my face a bit. I washed the blood streaking my upper lip and my fingers, and then returned to the living room area of the apartment. I could hear Kaoru's hair dryer from her room, and I sat on my makeshift bed. I had happily given up my room for her family while they were here for a few days, but it was a little weird to be out on the couch.

I put my feet on the coffee table, kicking off my shoes after a moment's thought. I had put them on this morning while I had done my morning run, and hadn't taken them off. I had originally expected Kaoru to be awake by then, but she must have been a little more tired than I had thought. When I had returned her family had been gone, a note telling me that they had gone shopping for a few hours.

I picked up my book, _Hideaway_ by Dean Koontz, from the table next to the couch, slipping on my glasses as I did so. I only had to wear them while I read; I had a lazy left eye. It took my left 7 seconds longer to focus then it did my right, so I got headaches whenever I read. Unfortunately I loved to read, so this hadn't made me very happy. The doctor had found the problem, and prescribed that I get reading glasses. I had had them now for about 3 years, and my problem wasn't simply fixing itself like it did with many other people. So I kept the glasses, always having them handy.

Kaoru came out of her room about 15 minutes later, her hair up in a pony and wadded up with another in it, a style that she seemed to like. She smiled at me, sitting on the chair that was next to my couch/bed. "Are you okay now Kenshin?"

I smiled back, putting down my book and taking off my glasses, putting them on the table. "Hai Kaoru. I told you, no harm done." I sat forward, taking my feet off the coffee table. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning…"

She cut me off with the wave of a slender hand. "It's alright. I suppose I overreacted a bit, but you still need to just knock before you come in, okay?"

I nodded with a smile. "Agreed. Now, your parents and Yahiko are supposed to be any minute now, so they'll probably want to go out to lunch."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Yea, that's them, always wanting to do that. Yahiko probably had the time of his life in our manga store."

I chuckled, knowing that her little brother had an obsession for those. "Hai, he probably did."

At that moment Kaoru's foster parents and her brother walked through the door, her mother carrying a few shopping bags, as was her father, and Yahiko with a bag hooked around his wrist and his nose buried in a manga.

Mrs. Kochou smiled at me. "Hello again Kenshin. Kaoru, you're awake finally!"

Kaoru grinned. "Yea, Kenshin had the pleasure of helping me with that one. So Mom, I can't believe you went shopping without me!"

Mr. Kochou laughed lightly. "Well, we figured we should let you sleep when we tried to wake you and all we got was a glare of death."

This set me off laughing. "I didn't hear about that!"

Yahiko grinned, looking up from his manga. "You were still on your run. We tried to wake her up about 10 minutes after you'd left."

Still chuckling slightly, I stood with a grin on my face. "Well, what do you all say to going out to eat?"

Her mother looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I was just about to suggest that, good thinking. Come on, let's go everyone!"

Everyone went downstairs, piling into the forest green Toyota 4Runner that Kaoru's parents had driven to Yokohama in from Tokyo. I smiled as Kaoru moved over to make room for me. "Gomen, but I need to go to work in about an hour, so I'll need to take my own car."

Kaoru smiled. "I'll go with you then, don't want you to be alone."

We agreed on a place to eat, and then Kaoru and I got into my deep crimson colored Nissan 350Z, which I had gotten as a graduation present from my Uncle, who had raised me since I was young. As we drove through the rain I was quiet, as was Kaoru. There was nothing but the softly playing radio to keep us company. I looked over at Kaoru as we reached a stoplight. "You know what Kaoru? I like having your family here. I really like them."

She grinned. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had lived with them."

Once again, the awkward silence was broken, and the rest of the car ride passed fairly quickly.

* * *

(Kaoru) 

Lunch was a lot of fun, despite Yahiko's constant teasing. Kenshin had to eat and run, and I smiled as my friend apologized profusely for doing so. He was so proper; Kenshin was, with all of the things that he did.

Once he had left my Mom smiled at me. "He's such a nice man Kaoru, I keep wondering when you two are going to get together."

I felt a blush burn on my cheeks. "Mom!"

My Dad laughed. "Your mother is right Kaoru. Kenshin is a good match for you; it would be wonderful to have him in the family."

I looked down at my lap, fighting the blush that was threatening to consume all of my face and neck. I returned to my food quietly, ignoring the laughing of my family. Even Yahiko had decided to take part in this conversation, when usually he sat out of things like this.

Dad handed the waiter his credit card about a half an hour later, and then my cell phone began to ring. I reached down to where I kept it in my purse, pulling it out and flipping it open. "Moshi moshi!"

"Is this Kaoru Kamiya?"

I blinked, gesturing for my family to be quiet. This sounded serious. "Hai, this is she. What can I do for you?"

* * *

(Kaoru's mother) 

I watched as Kaoru's face drained of color, and she stuttered into the phone. "E-Excuse me?" She listened a moment more and then drew in a shuddering breath. "Alright. Arigatou, I'll be there soon."

She closed the phone silently, slipping it back into her purse. I reached out, putting a hand on her knee. "Kaoru, what's wrong honey?"  
She looked up at me with teary blue eyes. "That was the hospital Mom. They called to say that Kenshin was in a serious car accident. He's in critical condition, and he's in the ER right now. They're trying to save his life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kaoru)

My parents faces drained of color, just like mine had, and tears filled my mother's eyes. "An accident?" she murmured.

"They didn't give me all the details. They just said that I should probably come to support him," I said, standing and pulling on my light jacket.

Mom nodded. "Alright, let's go."

My father took his credit card from the waiter as we went out, murmuring his thanks. When we were in the car I felt my tears beginning to flow. I directed my parents numbly to go onto the freeway; it would get us there faster. As we drove I looked out of the windows, allowing my tears to continue.

Just before the exit to Kenshin's job I saw something that caught my eye. There were skid marks along the road, going towards our car. I looked to the other side of the 4Runner, and past it to where the embankment on the side of the road met pavement. I gasped, catching my parents' attention.

A crushed car was being towed out of it, the driver's side completely crunched in. It was covered in mud and weeds, its color non-distinguishable. There were various dents in it, and the top was crushed in. It must have rolled. The only thing I could see clearly among the twisted metal was the license plate hanging from the rear bumper. "Oh no…"

My mom glanced at me. "Kaoru?"

"The license plate. It says 'Rurouni'. That's Kenshin's car." I whispered.

Yahiko shuddered, turning away from the wreckage. Mom choked on tears and hid her face. I saw my Dad's jaw tighten, but he kept driving steadily. He followed signs that directed him off the freeway and towards the hospital, following them easily.

I saw the big hospital looming in front of us, almost threateningly. Dad parked the 4Runner and we all left the car, sadness surrounding our tiny group. I walked straight up to the front desk, causing the woman behind it to look up as I sniffled.

She smiled a little reassuringly at me. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Um…We're here for Kenshin Himura." I murmured.

She glanced down at her papers. "Oh, he's just left the ER, you'll find him in room 273, second floor."

I nodded. "Arigatou."

My parents followed me as I walked into the elevator. The ride up was quiet, and all that could be heard were soft sniffled from both my mother and I, and occasionally Yahiko, who to my surprise, had tears filling his brown eyes.

When we entered the room my tears, previously shoved back, sprang forth again. A soft whimper escaped me, attracting the eyes of the man sitting near the bed. He looked at me in shock, and then stood, striding to me and enclosing me in a hug. "Oh Kaoru…"

I clutched at the clothes of my good friend, letting my tears soak his jacket. "Why him Sano? Why our sweet, gentle Kenshin?"

Kenshin lay as still as death on the bed, his face nearly whiter than the sheets he lay on. There was an IV in one arm, a blood bag attached to the other. His right wrist was enclosed in a cast, as well as his right ankle. A breathing mask covered his nose and mouth, and there was a steady rhythm of whoosh and hiss as the machines helped him to breathe. There was a spot above Kenshin's left ear where his gorgeous crimson hair had been shaved away, revealing a heavy bandage on his skull. There was also a bandage across his left cheek, blood soaking through it in the shape of a cross. His slender left hand was in a big cast, which hid the entire delicate appendage, which meant that the entire hand, fingers and all, was broken. His entire chest was wrapped tightly, as was his torso.

The heart moniter revealed his pulse to be slow and shallow, not comforting at all. I sat beside my friend, gently holding the hand that was completely covered in a cast. Sano sat on his other side, a sorrowful look on his face. He too went ot Yokohama National University, and lived in our apartment complex. He was a good friend of both Kenshin and I.

"Sano, why are you here?" I asked softly. "Did they call you too?"

He shook his head, pointing to a bandage on his forehead I hadn't noticed before. "I was in the accident too."

I gasped. "You were? What happened?"

He sighed. "It was awful Kaoru. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

* * *

(Sano)

I drove through the rain silently, for once no sound coming from my radio. I liked the rain, so I listened to it instead. I was heading to work, about 4 more exits down.

After a moment I heard the screeching of tires. A car came barreling out of the misty fog caused by the rain, slamming headlong into the driver's side of the car beside and just behind me.

The car's side instantly crumpled, its windows shattering with the force of the impact. It jerked towards me, its front bumper catching the rear end of my car, spinning me around. I felt my head slam into the driver's window, but I yanked myself back under control and struggled to right the fighting car. I succeeded in stopping the car in the side embankment, facing the wrong way, but out of danger.

The car that had been originally hit skidded into another, and I watched as a limp body was thrown through the shattered windshield, hitting the pavement hard and rolling through my headlights. It was the flash of red from the figure that caught my eye. "Oh Kami-sama, Kenshin!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt, pulling out my cell and dialing 911 as I wiped away the smear of blood across my forehead that had come from hitting the window. Just as I heard the answer I looked up to see Kenshin's car, which had rolled right over the car that had ejected Kenshin in the first place, roll over top of my friend's body.

My cell phone fell forgotten onto the grass as I ran to Kenshin, screaming his name. There was no answer to my calls.

I quickly rolled Kenshin over, noting the strange angle of his wrist and ankle, and the bloody mangled mess that was his left hand. There were pieces of glass embedded in his forearms, chest, and shoulders, and a larger one lodged in his skull just above his left ear. His eyes were wide open, glazed as they stared at me. His face was still frozen in its last look of surprise.

I instantly tilted his head back, breathing into him. That one breath was surprisingly all it took. Kenshin's body jerked weakly and he breathed in, glazed eyes sliding shut.

"Kenshin!" I called, worry, fear, and hope filling my mind. I received no answer from my comatose friend; he was still on the grass.

* * *

(Kaoru)

"At about that time the ambulance showed up, the police had tracked my phone through satellites and located us. I followed them in my car. They almost lost him again three times in the ambulance." Sano stopped as a doctor came in. "Perhaps he can better explain what's happened here."

The doctor smiled reassuringly at me, nodding his agreement as he sat on one of the extra chairs. "This young man is quite a fighter, to have survived that glass attack that lodged that piece in his skull. It took us quite a while to get that out without harming him further."

"Further?" I murmured, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Hai. Besides the broken wrist and ankle that you can see, Kenshin's entire left hand was shattered, and glass was embedded in most of his arms, chest, and shoulders. Thankfully everything missed his neck, or else he would have died on the spot and stayed that way. The car rolling over him that Mr. Sagara described broke four of his ribs, fracturing at least seven more. One of them punctured Kenshin's right lung, which should have killed him within a few minutes, but miraculously we managed to keep him alive. The glass in his skull though, that has caused the most harm."

I blinked, settling further into my chair in fear. Sano's face was grim, it seemed that this was the second time he had heard this.

"That glass should have killed him instantly, and apparently it did, at least by what Mr. Sagara said. It's a miracle of Kami-sama that he came back when CPR was attempted. It's also a miracle that Mr. Sagara wasn't required to do chest compressions. Had he done so, one of the broken ribs could have punctured the other lung, perhaps the same one again, or even Kenshin's heart. He would have been lost. The glass however, has caused its lasting harm." The doctor sighed, closing his eyes. "We managed to remove it safely, without causing further damage to him. But it's left its mark. It was buried deep enough that it was touching his brain, and we don't know what kind of problem it's caused yet. Kenshin could very well have forgotten many things, such as how to walk, how to eat, how to talk and understand basic speech. More seriously, he could have lost muscle control or coordination skills. Worse, he could just sink into a coma and we would lose him."

My body was shaking, I was terrified. Kenshin could have died multiple times; he had been dead at one point. And further more, he was no longer the Kenshin I knew. Something was different; something might never be the same again. I looked down at my friend. 'Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry…'

* * *

I sat with Kenshin every day, waiting for a change in his condition. His body slowly began to heal before my eyes, his wrist quickly let out of the cast. His ankle took longer; it was out by the sixth week. After seven weeks the bandage was removed from his cheek, revealing a large cross-shaped scar. His hair began to grow back, but they had to keep shaving it so they could cleanly bandage the scar left from the glass. He never once moved, not during any thing that they did. It was worrying, but they said that he hadn't entered a coma yet. His brain waves weren't close enough yet, there was still hope that he would wake up.

I sat by his bedside each day, talking to him, reading to him, telling how things were going. Sano had healed fairly quickly, and when he wasn't working he joined me at Kenshin's hospital room. The two of us became a welcome sight there; we were both greeted by name whenever anyone saw us.

My parents had had to leave after 3 days, Yahiko's break was coming to an end and he had to go back to school. They had all been reluctant to leave, but I had promised to call and give updates on how Kenshin was doing every night when I got home.

The news that Kenshin had been in a car accident traveled like wildfire around the school, and soon people were asking me to tell him that they hoped he would get better, I had people I had never known in my life asking me how he was doing, if they thought he was going to be able to leave the hospital soon. Cards began showing up at the hospital for him, and soon Kenshin had an entire drawer full.

Eight weeks to the day I was sitting quietly in a chair, staring out into the light drizzle that fell from the sky when I heard a sound. I turned, surprised and relieved to see Kenshin's fingers twitch on his right hand. It was the first movement I'd seen from him in the time I'd been here, and this might mean he was waking up!

I moved my chair closer to the bed. "Kenshin?" His eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. "Kenshin, come on!" Again they flickered, this time revealing a bit of bright violet. I put my hand on his healed one, squeezing it softly. "Come on Kenshin… please…"

His eyes fluttered open, and he focused on me slowly. He blinked slowly, trying to keep his focus on me. His eyes suddenly widened. "K-Kaoru?"

I squeezed his hand, clutching it to my cheek. "Oh Kenshin, I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried about you…"

I looked back up to his face, shocked to see his eyes still wide and confused. He looked down at himself, running violet eyes along his still slightly injured body, his wrapped chest and heavily encased left hand.

"Oh Kami…" I murmured, my own eyes growing wide. "You can't understand me can you?"

He just kept staring at me wide-eyed, and I knew that was the case. He had no idea what I was saying; it seemed the only thing he could understand was his own name, and mine. He had said that after all.

I sighed. Life was going to get a lot harder now. But I would be there for Kenshin, just like I always had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kaoru)

I watched the doctor examine Kenshin, patiently working with him. He didn't know what he was asking for, so a few times the doctor had me act it out for him. Kenshin followed me obediently, only refusing when I tried to get him to roll over. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

I glanced at the doctor and he smiled. "His ribs. I wanted to see how much he's realized. Apparently he's already assessed all of his injuries."

I nodded, turning my gaze to the floor. "Okay…"

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'll be alright Kaoru, he can relearn to talk, read, and write. This isn't as bad as it could have been. Be happy that he hasn't lost the ability to control muscles or motor skills. Those are much harder to relearn than speech and writing skills. He hasn't lost his smarts, he's still got his mind, and it's as sharp as ever, at least by what we can tell. He just needs to be taught again."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Arigatou…"

He nodded and left, leaving me alone with Kenshin. He was watching me quietly, his eyes thoughtful. I smiled at him. "It's okay Kenshin."

"Kaoru," he said, his voice insistent. I tilted my head. His face screwed up, his brows twitching together. "L…"

I blinked. "What Kenshin?"

He blinked, thinking. "L…lr…"

I caught it better that time. "Learn?"

He nodded. "Lr…larn?"

I shook my head. "Ler."

"Ler."

I nodded happily. "Learn."

"L…Learn."

I nodded, smiling. "That's it! Learn. You will learn Kenshin. I'll teach you."

He frowned, still not getting it all, but he understood the word 'learn.' He wanted to learn, but he wasn't sure how to tell me that. Things would be okay.

* * *

Two days later we were still working at it. I pointed at him. "You."

He tilted his head. "You?"

I smiled happily, and then pointed at myself. "Me."

This time he didn't get it right away. "E?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "No Kenshin. Mmme." I pulled out the 'm', exaggerating it so he would hear that part."

"M…me."

I had to fight the urge to clap my hands. "Yes, yes! That's perfect!"

The doctor came in at that moment. "Well now, you're certainly excited Kaoru."

"Watch." I said with a grin. "Kenshin!" He looked at me, and I pointed to him.

He smiled. "You!"

I laughed, turning the finger to myself. "No, you." I pointed at him again. "Me."

"Me?"

The doctor chuckled as I giggled sheepishly. "Well, he's a little backwards…"

"But he's learning, and quickly. That's excellent," the doctor said with a smile.

Kenshin decided to input. "Learn!"

I smiled. "That was the first word. So what did you come in for in the first place?"

"To say that Kenshin can go home. You'll have to keep an eye on his ribs and hand, and have him be easy on that ankle, but everything else checks out. We thought he'd be a little more comfortable in his own home."

I smiled. "That's wonderful! I'll need to call Sano, he'll want to know."

The doctor nodded. "I'll have a few nurses help Kenshin get dressed so you can go."

"Arigatou!" I said with a smile, pulling out my cell and dialing Sano's number.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Sano!"

_"Hm? What is it Jou-chan?"_

"The doctor said that Kenshin can come home! We're going to head back after he gets dressed." I said with a smile.

_"I'm at work right now, but I'll come over when I get off at 4:00." _He replied._ "Oh, gomen Jou-chan, I need to go. Thanks for the news!"_

I hung up, sticking the phone back in my purse. A few nurses came in, smiling at Kenshin. He smiled back at them as they came close, helping him to stand. He followed their non-verbal commands easily, going into the bathroom with them.

I gathered up my purse, putting my things into the large bag and emptying the drawer that was full of Kenshin's get well cards into the bag as well. I grabbed my backpack from where it was resting against the side table, stuffing my math book into it along with my papers. I had been doing homework for a little while, and then Kenshin had asked to learn more with his simple words. 'Learn, Kaoru!'

Kenshin came out of the bathroom about then, a light blush on his cheeks while the nurses trailing were giggling lightly.

I chuckled slightly, knowing that the giggling women had been admiring Kenshin's well-muscled physique, which was still strong even after his eight week bed rest.

Kenshin was nearly stuck to my side as I walked through the halls. As we got into the elevator, which was densely crowded, Kenshin slipped his right hand into mine, his fingers twisting in mine.

I looked at him in shock, confused at this action. He smiled gently at me, and then focused back in front of him. I looked down, feeling my cheeks burn.

We entered my baby blue Mazda Miata, and I started the car, listening to the rain pitter patter on the glass and metal. My stereo came on, the gentle sounds of Enya drifting in the car from my mix of her music

A small smile came to Kenshin's face and he hummed quietly to the music. I blinked. I had never known Kenshin liked Enya. I drove out of the parking lot, heading for the freeway.

I hummed along with Enya, paying more attention to the road. I glanced over at Kenshin and then smiled. He had fallen asleep, the peaceful music, steady pace of the car, and pattering of the rain lulling him to sleep.

_Móraim thú ó lá go lá.  
Móraim thú ó oích' go hóich'_

I felt tempted to close my eyes at this peaceful music, and I looked to Kenshin again. His face was relaxed and peaceful in rest, the worry and laugh lines easing from his skin. A few strands of his hair flowed over his shoulder, while his bangs hung over his eyes. Dark lashes brushed his cheeks, his eyes moving beneath their lids as he dreamed. His lips were open slightly, puffing in and out as he breathed.

Another song came on, and I felt warm tears well up and flow down my face for some reason I couldn't explain.

_Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time_

I choked on the warm tears flowing down my face, pulling off the freeway towards our apartment. 'Oh Kami-sama…What's wrong with me? I don't usually burst into tears for no reason!'

I drove in silence, repeating the song on the disc, hoping that Enya might be able to help me with this turmoil. Her music helped me think, especially that song.

After a bit I pulled into the drive for our apartment, leaving the car running for a moment and watching Kenshin as he slept peacefully. 'Could it be…'

_Who knows…only time…_

'I think I love him…' I thought slowly. 'I love him.'

At that moment Kenshin's deep entrancing violet eyes fluttered open. He blinked, and then turned his gaze to my face. His smile was one of complete trust, softening his features. The cross-shaped scar on his left cheek only served to give him a sort of ethereal beauty.

I smiled back at him, reaching for the key to the car. 'Hai, I love him.'

"_Who knows…"_ the car's engine died, killing the music with it.

'Who knows? Me.'

* * *

This is a repost of this chapter; I fixed a mistake I made. Also, I had a few questions last time I posted it, one about how Kenshin was able to ride and fall asleep in a car so soon after his accident. I wanted to convey how trusting Kenshin was of Kaoru, he knew that she wouldn't let him get hurt, and so he was comfortable enough to do what she asked of him. Also, there was another question about how soon Kenshin was let out of the hospital. Yes, he did just wake up from an accident, but he has been in the hospital for some time. He has healed considerably, and I wanted to get him out of the hospital. The gap of two days seemed sufficient to me. Okay, I'm done with my little ranting. Please review, and continue onward! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kaoru)

I woke up in the middle of the night, the feeling that something was wrong coursing through me. I sat up, looking around my dark room and finding the numbers of my digital alarm clock. 'Only 2:36… What's going on?'

I looked around again, and then settled back down into my covers, closing my eyes. Just as I started to go back to sleep I heard something that startled me back into full consciousness. A yelp, sharp and piercing, full of fear and helplessness.

I pushed the blankets away from my body, nearly flying to my feet and pulling on my bathrobe. I threw open my door, running towards Kenshin's bedroom where I had heard the sound from. I put my hand on the knob, wrenching at it. 'Kuso! Of all the rotten times to lock your door Kenshin!'

I stretched up, reaching above the doorframe and searching along the wood. "Come on…" My fingers met metal and I triumphantly pulled back a small long pin, inserting it into the hole on the knob. I heard the lock click open in time with another cry from Kenshin's room. I pushed open the door to see a shivering lump on the bed.

I ran forward to see Kenshin tangled in the blankets, sweat covering his fine features and a look of fear traced along his face. His hands were clenched in his blankets, his legs tangled in the sheets and blankets.

I shook his shoulder frantically. "Kenshin! Kenshin, wake up!"

His violet eyes snapped open with a cry, and he focused on me. "K-Kaoru!" I suddenly found my arms full of a sobbing Kenshin, his fingers clinging to my waist as he cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Kenshin, don't cry…" I petted his red hair gently, trying to sooth his fear. "It's alright now, tell me what's wrong."

"Kaoru! Afraid, car, hurt…" he murmured into my shoulder, using his simple language to get his message across clearly. He had been dreaming about the car crash, and that's what had him so worked up.

I continued to pet his hair gently, whispering to him softly. "It's alright, I promise, you'll be alright. It was only a dream, I'm here now."

This was the second time this week that he had dreamt about that crash, and usually he woke me up with nightmares at least 3 times every week. In the month since he had left the hospital he had been having increasing dreams, and I still wasn't quite sure how to fix it.

He began to calm, his panting breathing slowing and growing more normal. I smiled at him. "Better now?"

He nodded. "Hai. Arigatou Kaoru."

It was easy at times to believe that nothing had happened to Kenshin, he seemed to be able to speak fairly well at times. But he still had a very simple vocabulary, like a learning toddler. I had not yet begun to teach him to read and right, I had decided that it was better to wait until he had a better grasp of speaking first.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" I asked softly.

He hesitated, and then shook his head. "Afraid Kaoru…"

I sighed, standing. "Why don't we go have some hot chocolate, that will help you calm down."

He followed me from his bedroom, pulling at the hem of his white t-shirt and tightening the tie of his flannel pajama pants. Winter was just setting in, and things were beginning to get colder. I myself was wearing flannel pants like him, and a three-quarter-sleeve shirt, along with my bathrobe over top.

I put some water into the kettle, putting it on our small stop to heat up. I went back into the living room to see Kenshin huddling on the couch under his crimson colored blanket, his loose hair blending with the fabric's color. He was completely covered, only his violet eyes shining from the top of the blanket.

I giggled slightly, sitting on the chair across the coffee table from him and wrapping up in my own navy blue blanket for warmth. "Are you feeling better now Kenshin?"

He nodded nearly imperceptibly, his eyes sparkling slightly. "You big help."

I smiled. "I try to be. I don't want anything to scare you, you mean too much to me." I tilted my head. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
He hesitated slightly, and then shook his head. "Not words."

I nodded. "I understand. We'll keep working on your speech, and then you can talk about it when you're ready."

I was interrupted by the whistling of the kettle, and I stood while keeping my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I poured the warm water into two mugs, mixing in the chocolate and putting a few marshmallows in them. I carried them back out, handing one to Kenshin as he extended his hands for it. He wrapped his fingers around the warmth, blowing on the cocoa gently.

I sipped at the warm liquid, the heat filling my body and calming me. Kenshin did the same, smiling a little. "Good Kaoru. Arigatou."

I smiled. "You're welcome Kenshin."

We drank our cocoa in silence, and then Kenshin yawned widely, sinking farther into the couch and his blanket. I stood, taking his empty mug from him. "Go back to bed Kenshin, before you fall asleep right here."

He nodded. "Okay Kaoru. Oyasumi."

I smiled. "Oyasumi Kenshin."

I took the mugs into the kitchen, setting them in the sink for the moment. I would deal with them in the morning. This was becoming a regular ritual for the two of us, and I was getting to like it. Even though nothing happened while we were doing that, I still enjoyed spending the time with Kenshin.

I entered my bedroom, snuggling up in my blankets again. I felt sleep steal over me, and then I knew no more.

* * *

"So how are things going Jou-chan?" Sano asked me, sitting down on the couch.

I grinned. "Good. Kenshin's learning quickly, so I'm really happy."

"Well that's nice to hear. Where is Kenshin anyway?"

"He's still sleeping. He was up last night with another nightmare, and this is a little early still." I walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some cocoa Sano?"

He grinned. "That would be great Kaoru, arigatou."

I poured two mugs, giving the one to Sano and sipping from the other one. He nodded thankfully, taking a drink from it. "When do you think you'll be able to start teaching him to read and write?"

I thought a moment. "At the rate he's learning? In about 5 months, maybe. It depends if he keeps up this pace."

"I'm sure he will, he's catching on very quickly." Sano said confidently, taking another sip of his cocoa. "He's still smart, just like the doctor said. He's doing just fine with this."

I nodded. "Hai, he is."

Kenshin came out at that moment, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "Ohayou Kaoru." He looked over to Sano and smiled. "Sano! Ohayou."

Sano grinned. "Hey there Kenshin. How are you doing?"

Kenshin sat on the couch next to Sano, still cuddling up in his crimson blanket, just like he had done early that morning. "Good Sano."

Sano glanced at his watch. "Oh, sorry guys, but I need to get to work. I just stopped by to see how things were going before I headed out."

I nodded. "Nice to see you Sano, thanks. Drive safely; the forecast said that the roads could be a little icy."

"Yea, I will, with that new snow. Wouldn't want anything to happen. See you guys later." He left the apartment, waving as he did so.

Kenshin looked to me. "Learn time Kaoru?"

I grinned. "Hai Kenshin, let's go ahead and get started."

* * *

Kind of a boring chapter, but I wanted an update on what was going on. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kaoru)

I was again having a training session with my father, a martial arts one. My Dad had always been protective of me, so even when I was young he had trained me in self defense. My foster family had kept that going, and I was a successful martial artist by the time I was 13.

I was dreaming, I knew, but I was enjoying it. It was almost like having my father back. I missed him dearly, and being without him so long throughout my life had led me to have these dreams, many in which I would either be training in martial arts, or in swordsmanship. Sometimes we would just sit together and meditate, and these dreams were both calming and comforting for me.

Things suddenly changed as I blinked. My father's familiar smiling face turned into a man I didn't know, and he attacked me ruthlessly. His face was twisted in anger, hair falling over his face. He let loose a sound not too different from a snarl, his fingers reaching for me. I dodged him, coming down and around as I defended myself against him.

I was now in a fight for survival, and I fought with a vengeance. Hands pushed at my shoulders. I pushed them away, my hand shooting out to press fingers against the man's windpipe. I pressed him into the floor, cutting off his air.

Sometime during this I must have forgotten that I was dreaming, because I began to threaten the stranger. "Who are you and what are you doing in my dojo?"

He could not answer; he was choking for air around the pressure of my fingers. I was about to relieve some of it, but something caught my eye. The man's eyes, they were violet. 'What…'

I blinked, and my vision cleared to show Kenshin beneath me on the floor, choking for air as his face grew paler. I let out a shriek, leaping away from him in fear and worry for his safety.

He instantly began to cough, a hand clutching at his throat. He watched me through watery violet eyes, fear in those depths.

After a little while he was able to breathe again, and he swallowed thickly. "Kaoru?"

"Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I was dreaming, and you were suddenly just there…" It all came out in a rush, tears falling from my eyes.

I suddenly found Kenshin's arms encircling me, his hands petting my hair. "It's okay Kaoru. I…" I could hear his uncertainty as he tried to think of the words. "I know, its okay."

Even as I tried to swallow my shock I corrected him gently. "The word is 'understand' Kenshin."

"Under…" I looked up at him, watching as he struggled with the unfamiliar word. "Understand."

I smiled. "Good Kenshin." I put a hand under his chin, which he lifted obediently. I ran my fingers gently over a forming bruise over his windpipe, sadness filling me again. "Even so, I should not have done that."

"You were dreaming, it's okay," he said with a slight reassuring smile. "I…" He searched his memory. "Shouldn't! I shouldn't have woken you."

I sighed, leaning against his muscular chest. It was in that moment that I realized that the chest I was leaning against was very bare, as were my shoulders. 'Kuso! It's summer, I'm in my light sleeping wear!'

I squeaked, trying to jump away from Kenshin. "Let me go Kenshin, I'm not decent!"

His chuckle reverberated through my shoulder from his chest, and he tightened his grip on me. "Don't go Kaoru."

That stopped me dead. I looked up at him in shock, watching his laughing violet eyes. "N-nani?"

He smiled, his fingers brushing at my bangs, his eyes roving over my features. "Don't go Kaoru. I don't care. You're pretty."

My mind slammed to a halt. I could do nothing more than stare at him, my eyes wide. I opened my mouth, but nothing escaped my lips.

Kenshin smiled, his eyes shining. "Very pretty…" he murmured.

The next thing I knew his lips had covered mine, his eyes sliding closed. 'Oh Kami-sama, he's kissing me…' After a moment instinct kicked in and I closed my eyes, responding to him.

His questing tongue touched my lips and I sighed into his mouth, allowing him in. The kiss became exceedingly passionate as our tongues twined together, my hands snaking up Kenshin's bare chest to loop around his strong neck.

His muscular arms tightened around my waist, pressing my body full against him. I moaned into his lips, relaxing into his body.

It wasn't until he ground himself against my thigh that I snapped out of the daze that he had pulled me into. I leapt away from him, gasping for air. "No, we can't!"

He was panting; his pupils dilated and sweat dotting his forehead. He swallowed heavily. "Why?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I…I don't know if I'm ready for this Kenshin."

Kenshin's arousal died, and he sighed. "I understand Kaoru."

I touched his face with a smile. "This doesn't mean that I don't love you Kenshin. I just want to take it slow. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay Kaoru."

I stood from my position on the floor, holding a hand out to him. "Let's go back to bed Kenshin."

He took the offered hand, pulling himself up. "Oyasumi Kaoru." He hugged me, and then kissed my forehead gently. I watched as he paused. "What are the words?"

I smiled. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you Kaoru."

I hugged him, kissing his lips quickly. "I love you too. Oyasumi."

As I shut my door behind him I couldn't help but pump a fist in the air. 'Score Kaoru!'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, any of the cars or songs I use in this story.

Chapter 6

(Kaoru)

I watched silently as Kenshin struggled to understand what I was telling him to do. His right hand was shaking, fingers clenched tight around the pen. He blinked slowly, and then set the pen to paper, and then pulled it back. He looked at me with helpless violet eyes.

I sighed. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't understand Kaoru."

I took the pen from him, writing a capital 'A' on the page. "You know what that is?"

He shook his head. "Not really, no."

"We just went over that in your alphabet book Kenshin! What is the matter? You're acting strangely today!" I was getting angry, my temper was skyrocketing today.

He looked at me steadily. "You're yelling at me Kaoru. You promised you wouldn't." It was a gentle, yet blunt reprimand, whether he knew that or not.

I felt my anger deflate as he said this, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry Kenshin…" I ran a hand through my bangs, smoothing them from my forehead. "I'm just a little frustrated and on edge lately, finals are going on at college, and I'm really tense. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

He smiled softly. "It's okay, I understand Kaoru. I'm… a little…" he frowned. Although Kenshin had almost as much vocabulary as he had had before the accident, there were still words he had trouble pronouncing, words he didn't know, and sometimes he couldn't fit the right words together. "Nervous I suppose."

I tilted my head slightly. "'Nervous'? Why do you say that Kenshin?"

He looked away from me. "Today is the day that I was in the accident, a year ago. Remember?"

I sighed. "Remember? How could I ever forget…? I was so terrified I was going to lose you…"

His arms closed around me, and I leaned against his chest with a happy sigh. "Don't worry Kaoru; I don't plan to do that again anytime soon. Besides, I don't have a car to do it in."

"You never did tell me what you remember from the accident Kenshin…" I murmured thoughtfully. "I've always wondered what it was like from your view."

He stiffened slightly, and then echoed my sigh from a moment ago. "I… I will tell you soon Kaoru, just…not now, okay?"

I nodded into his neck, kissing the pale flesh there. "I understand, I don't mind at all. Now, why don't we try this again?"  
He shook his head with a small smile. "It's time for you to go to work Kaoru; you'll be late if you don't leave now. I'll keep working while you're gone, I promise."

I glanced at the clock, and then smiled. "Hai, you're right." I stood, kissing his scarred cheek gently. "Whatever would I do without you Kenshin? You keep track of everything for me!"

He grinned playfully. "You wouldn't be able to function properly, and you know it."

I laughed, picking up my shoes and putting them on. "Hai, you've got that right." I grabbed my keys, heading for the apartment door. "Alright Kenshin, I'll see you in a while, okay? I'll be home pretty late, don't wait up for me."

He nodded slightly, even though I knew that he would do so anyway. He did it every night, even if he did fall asleep before I got there. He was always on the couch, curled up in his crimson blanket and drinking either some cocoa or a glass of milk.

I shut the door behind me, going down the elevator and climbing into my Miata once I got to the garage. As I backed out and started towards my job I began to think. Kenshin had never once mentioned what he had experienced during his accident, even though he had to remember something. He still dreamed about it every now and then, little nightmares that happened late at night, mostly when it was raining.

I stared silently out the windshield, the soft rock of Breaking Benjamin drifting through the car. This song, _Rain_, was one of my favorites, and another of my thinking songs. Because of its title and implication, it reminded me much of the day of Kenshin's accident, when I had first gotten that phone call in the restaurant to find out that Kenshin was barely hanging onto life in the ER.

As I drove the very thing that I was thinking about began to fall from the air. Rain splattered the windows, a gentle drizzle rather than the full rain it had been on the day in question. I sighed, turning on the wipers silently. 'Hopefully he'll be able to get that out one of these days, and maybe it will help him.'

* * *

It was also raining on my way home, the darkness punctuated only by the headlights and taillights of other cars and the rain against my car. I drove silently through the rain, a little frazzled from my day at work. I worked at a restaurant, and I had had to deal with an exceptionally rude man today who seemed to think that I was at his constant beck and call. 

But despite this, I was uneasy. I felt as though all my senses were on the edge, and the song that was playing was reflecting my feelings exactly. Phil Collins, he had a way with his voice, and, like his song said, I could feel it coming in the very air surrounding me, and I had a feeling that I knew what it was.

I pulled into the garage, locking my car and heading into the building. As I reached the front door of my apartment I heard a shriek from inside, one that, by now, was quite familiar. Kenshin was dreaming again.

I opened the door to see a shivering lump curled up on the couch, under Kenshin's crimson colored blanket. I dropped my purse on the chair, closing the door and then running to his side, putting out a hand and pulling back the blanket.

I nearly screamed.

Kenshin's eyes were wide open, pupiless pools of violet staring right through me. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, his face nearly bloodless and sweat slicking his skin and plastering his hair to his flesh. It reminded me to much of the look that Sano had described him having on that day, and I took a step back.

I shook off the shock quickly, stepping forward again and shaking Kenshin harshly. "Kenshin, wake up!"

He let out another shriek, remaining in his dream land. I growled softly, shaking him again. "Kenshin!"

He blinked, and the eyes that I was shown this time looked lucid, even though his pupils had gone from being pinpricks to being dilated in his violet irises and his eyes were full of terror. His breathing sped up, and tears filled his eyes to spill over and down his cheeks.

I took him into my arms, used to this by now, but worried about what he was feeling. Kenshin wrapped his own arms around my waist, clinging to me as though I was a lifeline. He let loose a soft whimper, burying his face against my neck and sobbing softly into my coat.

I petted his hair gently, murmuring comforting words to him. "Easy, easy Kenshin… I'm here, it's okay…"

After a few minutes he calmed down to hiccups and sniffles, relaxing his hold on me slightly. "I'm sorry Kaoru…"

I sighed, continuing to run my fingers through his hair. "It's okay, I don't mind…" I shifted so I could look at him. "Kenshin, you really should talk about this, it's supposed to help dreams."

He pulled in a shuddering breath, and then nodded. I blinked, but did not let any of my body change in position to let him know my surprise. I hadn't really thought that he would tell me. "You're right Kaoru…"

I pulled my legs closer to myself, and then settled myself down.

* * *

(Kenshin(It's more of a narrative, that's the way I wrote it. Gomen if there are confusing bits, if you have questions, please ask, and I will do my best to clear it up)) 

I drove silently, the radio not on at all. I liked the rain, unlike most people it was soothing and helped me to think. The hum of my car's engine was also calming, and I soon wasn't really paying too much attention to the road, instead I had drifted into thought.

It continued on like this, and suddenly I got the sense that something was wrong. I looked up, and a second later a car burst out of the misty rain to barrel into my car right by me. I had a split second, and then broken glass was flying for me from the windshield. I raised my arms in a frantic attempt to protect my face, screaming in fear and pain as glass entered my skin, and in the same moment I felt the seatbelt go slack as glass from the shattered driver's side window severed the strap. Suddenly pain flared through me, and I screamed.

All of this happened in mere seconds, I had almost no time to react, and it's a miracle I was able to react to what I did. Not that it did much.

Everything after this is broken and fragmented. It's like I was watching from above. I opened my eyes to see the road and my car below me, skidding along the pavement into another car. I saw a car I recognized, Sanosuke's yellow Mazda RX-7, which my car had hit. It was glancing blow, but it was enough to spin the man's car around. I saw him come to a safe stop on the embankment, and then looked to my own car.

My eyes widened as I saw it skid across the pavement and hit another car, and I saw my own body be thrown from the vehicle, hitting the ground hard and rolling in front of Sano's car. Sano's door flew open and he leaped out, pulling out his cell phone. He must have recognized me.

All of the sudden pain struck me, and I cried out, closing my eyes. I found that I couldn't open them, but pain was roaring through my frame, and I thought that I was going to die right there and then. Little did I know, I was already dead, but for some reason I was feeling the pain that was being inflicted to my body. There was suddenly a crushing weight on me, and I felt bones crack and splinter within my chest, but I could not scream. It was like being trapped in a tiny box, unable to make any sound or do anything more than suffer.

I could hear Sano screaming my name, but it was not in my power to answer. I felt life flowing into me, air filling my withered lungs. Blackness consumed me.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

When I came to next I was in an ambulance, and I was again floating above everything. I looked down to see my own battered and bloody body on a gurney, paramedics around me, one squeezing one of those air providers, which was strapped over my nose and mouth. The others were around me, doing things that I couldn't see. I suddenly saw the steady movement of my chest halt, and the paramedic pumping air into my body swore loudly.

One of the medics went to do chest compressions, but another held him back with a cry. The one that was squeezing air into me, continued to do so with a stony expression, and remarkably I began to breathe again.

Everything went black again.

* * *

(Kaoru) 

"Everything else is in flashes; I can't remember things other than shouts from doctors, the beeping of a heart monitor, things like that." Kenshin's voice trailed off into silence, and I sighed.

"Arigatou for telling me Kenshin, I'm sorry I made you do that…"

He shook his head, his tears long since dried. "Iie, you were right. I do feel a little better now, getting that out of me. Arigatou, now let's get some sleep."

I nodded, glancing at the clock, which showed 12:34. "Hai, that's a good idea. If you need anything, please, tell me."

He hesitated, and I blinked. "Would… Would you mind if I slept with you?" A blush raced like fire across both of our cheeks an instant later, and Kenshin stuttered frantically for an explanation. "I…I m-mean…"

I cut him off with a slight smile, taking his hand and leading him into my room. I could almost hear his gulp as I went behind my closet door and changed into decent pajamas, going to my bed. "I understand Kenshin…" I murmured quietly, listening to the creak of my mattress as he hesitantly lay behind me. I closed my eyes, curling up beneath my blankets and relaxing.

After a moment I felt Kenshin's arms snake around my waist, pulling me against his chest and spooning me in the curve of his lean muscular body. He rested his cheek against mine, his breath ghosting across my skin. "Thank you Kaoru…"

I smiled, and then slept.

* * *

I do not own _Rain_ by Breaking Benjamin, nor do I own _In The Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins. I make a point with the music calming and letting Kaoru think because I am the same way. I find music to be very soothing, as well as rain. Rain is a big factor in this story, as you can tell. I love the rain... Sorry for the delay, my computer was being silly. Hope you like it, and Happy Valentine's Day! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kaoru)

It was the slightly uncomfortable feeling of my hair fluttering across my face that woke me first. I squirmed, trying to get away from it, but it continued. I finally opened my eyes to deal with the discomfort, and instantly froze.

The first thing I noticed was a wash of crimson, filling my sight. Just under that red wave was tanned skin, flesh that smelled vaguely of pine trees and ginger. The next thing that came to my senses was the feeling of my hair moving, moving with the light puffs of air that ghosted across my forehead. I was pulled tight against a bare muscular chest, thin yet powerful arms wrapped around my waist. My own hands were pressed flat against the chest I lay against, a heart beat echoing beneath my right hand. My legs were bent at the knees, and leaning against something. I looked down to see them curved over pajama clad thighs, disappearing behind those long slender legs.

I finally looked up into the face of the man holding me, and I smiled when I did. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Kenshin. His dark lashes trembled slightly against his tanned cheeks as I shifted in his arms, but he did not wake. I reached up a hand, lightly tracing the curve of his jaw, up and over the delicate slope of his nose and along the line of his eyebrow. He sighed automatically and leaned into my touch, his lips separating more.

It had been Kenshin's breath that was stirring my hair, blowing against my bangs while he rested his cheek against the top of my head. We must have shifted in the night, that much was painfully obvious. I smiled, settling myself back down by laying my head against his, using his cheek as a pillow. He sighed again, but once again, didn't stir.

I giggled inwardly. 'He sure is a deep sleeper sometimes…'

I drifted off on that thought, the ginger and cinnamon scent of Kenshin's titian hair calming me and lulling me into rest.

* * *

(Kenshin)

I woke slowly, wrinkling my nose. 'I _really_ have to sneeze…' What I saw when I opened my eyes, however, stopped that thought instantly.

Raven colored hair swept across my face, probably causing my need to sneeze. The hair was tickling my nose, and it was not helping my sneezing problem. I could feel a slender body in my arms, tucked tight against my chest. Two small hands rested against my heart, the fingers moving slightly in dreams. Soft breaths blew across my ear, and I could feel a weight on my legs.

Kaoru's head was resting against mine, using my head as a pillow. I gently reached up, taking her head and settling her against the pillow beside me. She wiggled her nose, making me think 'Kawaii…' with an inward chuckle, but did not wake. I studied her beautiful features silently, observing her snow pale skin and coral colored lips, parted to allow her breath through.

I looked down, studying the way that she was curled intimately around my body. Her legs were draped across mine, her feet touching mine at the end of the bed. Her hair was mingling with my own crimson strands on my shoulder, creating a sharp contrast.

At this moment my sneeze decided to finally come out, and my whole body jerked as I tried to hold it in. It didn't really work…

Kaoru stirred, and then opened her midnight blue eyes. She blinked, and then turned her focus to me. "Kenshin? What's wrong?"

I grinned weakly. "Um, bless me?"

Kaoru blinked again, and then seemed to realize what happened, because she started laughing lightly. "You silly boy…" She reached up to touch my face again. "Did you know that if you hold in a sneeze you'll blow your eyes out?"

I blinked. "Um…"

She laughed again. "Just kidding anata."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink at that word. I must have had a correct feeling, because Kaoru pinched my smooth cheek and planted a kiss on my scarred one. "Once again, silly…"

I smiled, stroking her face softly. "Who's silly? You're all tangled up in my legs, you're silly yourself."

She blinked, and then giggled. "Hai, I suppose." I found my face gripped between her hands in the next moment, and then her lips were against mine, moving against me. My eyes widened at first, staring at her closed eyes, and then I closed my own, wrapping my arms securely around her waist and pulling her flush against the curves of my body.

She 'mmfed' into my mouth slightly, but wrapped her own arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my thick hair. I could feel her fingers massaging my scalp lightly, and I smiled slightly against her lips. I asked her permission silently by touching my tongue to her lips, and she hesitated before opening to allow me inside.

I swept my tongue along her mouth, exploring contentedly. She shyly responded to me, her own tongue entering my mouth. I encouraged her silently, twining my tongue around hers.

We both drew back after a moment, breathing heavily and clinging to each other. She smiled slightly, her cheeks a little flushed. "Wow."

I laughed lightly, and then kissed her again. This time she responded instantly, eagerly. I rolled, putting her beneath me, and continued to kiss her passionately.

* * *

(Kaoru)

Once again, when I woke this time to the feeling of strong arms around my body, this time touching the bare skin of my shoulders. Kenshin's face was next to mine this time, just in front of me.

I smiled, studying his tired features. He was exhausted, both from our lovemaking last night and from his lack of sleep for the last few days. There was dried sweat along his features, and I smiled, knowing that he needed a good shower.

I was a little loathing waking him, but I was also sweaty and required a shower, so I shook him gently. "Kenshin, Kenshin, wake up anata."

He scrunched up his face, and I had to resist the urge to 'Awww…' as he shook his head. "Uhhh uhhh… I don't wanna…"

I giggled. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiin…."

He opened one violet eye, watching me. "What?"

"You need a shower, you're a very dirty boy, now get up." I said playfully, poking him in the forehead.

His sleepy/annoyed expression changed to one of mischief. "Oh really…"

I blinked. "Wait, Kenshin…"

I suddenly found myself swept up in his arms as he ran for the bathroom, shoving me into the shower and turning on the warm water. I stood there for a moment, blinking in the warm spray, and then turned to let the water run through my hair. 'Oh, that feels good…'

An instant later the glass shower door closed and I felt the presence of Kenshin next to me. I opened my eyes to see him eying my body appreciatively. "Beautiful…" he murmured.

I smiled, returning his glances. The warm water ran over finely shaped and defined muscles, outlining every perfection of his body. His thick hair was alright part way soaked, hanging heavily around his broad shoulders. I put up my arms. "Come here you."

He grinned, and walked into my arms beneath the warm water.

* * *

This is more of a filler chapter, I just wanted to get the romance in there, and I loved writing this chapter! Oooo, I love describing Kenshin, -shudders- I just wanna sit there and drool! –grins- Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Dean Koontz's wonderful book _One Door Away From Heaven_. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

(Kaoru)

Kenshin was writing a letter, one to his uncle who lived in Nagasaki. His pen strokes were still a little unsure, but his writing was much better than it had been. He suddenly frowned. "Kaoru, how do you spell 'Sincerely?'"

I giggled slightly. "S-i-n-c-e-r-e-l-y."

His frowned deepened slightly. "Oh. Thanks." He wrote it down silently, and then signed his name at the bottom of the page.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kenshin, a lot of people have trouble spelling that word, even I do sometimes. The only reason I have it now is because you have to know in my business class. Writing letters to companies, that requires that word."

His frown disappeared at my words. "Okay Kaoru. Arigatou." He slipped the letter into an envelope and addressed it silently, putting a stamp on the corner. "Can we mail this today?"

I thought a moment. "Well, I need to go to work, so I could drop it off on my way." I looked back at him. "However, you should really practice driving alone; you can't drive with me forever. And you need to get a job again; it's getting hard to uphold this apartment on my own."

He frowned slightly. "By myself? But Kaoru…"

I sighed. "I know, I know, you've only driven three times, but still Kenshin, you need to regain your confidence!"

He looked away, pulling in a shuddering breath and nodding slightly. "Hai, you're right. When do you need to go?"

I looked up at the clock. "I should probably get ready right now; I've only got about a half an hour."

He nodded. "Okay. I think I'll read for a little while." He stood from the table, going to sit on the couch and picking up his reading glasses and his book from the side table. His current Dean Koontz book, '_One Door Away From Heaven_,' was a bit bent around the corners, but a very good book. It was quite large for someone that had just lost and barely relearned to read again, but he was doing very well.

I changed into my uniform quickly, coming back out and tying on my sneakers while sitting at the couch. I still had some time, so I picked up my own book and read a little. After a while Kenshin stood, coming to me to show me a word. "Kaoru, what's this word?"

I studied it. "Malicious."

He looked at it, sounding it out in his mind. "Okay. Arigatou." He glanced up at the clock, and then marked his place. "We should probably go Kaoru."

I nodded, putting down my book. "Hai." I grabbed my purse, pulling out my keys and giving them to Kenshin. His hands were already shaking slightly, and I squeezed his hand gently. "It'll be okay, I promise."

He nodded. "I know. Let's go."

* * *

Kenshin was afraid, I could tell, but the hand that was clenched around mine seemed to relax the longer we were in the car. He was still and calm around the steering, and the car showed no sign of his fear, but I still knew.

"You're doing wonderfully Kenshin; I knew you could do it." I murmured comfortingly, squeezing his hand gently.

He smiled slightly, but kept his eyes focused on the road. This was the third time he'd driven in the year and 5 months since his accident, and he was doing everything just fine. He was shaky and cautious, but he still drove much the same as he had before the accident. His violet eyes were constantly flicking around, observing and taking in everything that he could at once.

He was going to drive on his own today, after dropping me off at work. He was terrified, but still trying hard to do it. He knew as well as I did that he had to do it eventually, or he would never be able to do it without me, and that would be a problem once he started going back to work.

He tightened his grip on my hand silently, and I could see a tightening in his jaw, but still he drove smoothly, showing no outward sign of his fear. We were on the freeway again, and the high speeds were frightening him, so he stayed below the limit, keeping to 65 instead of 75. I said nothing, letting him take it at his own pace.

As we went around a corner near the ocean side, I looked out the window, looking out the frozen water that was nearly below us. It was nearing winter, and the roads might be a little slick, but they seemed pretty clear to me. And Kenshin still had a steady hand, even if he was slightly afraid of it.

But, unfortunately, the Gods were not with me this day. The car began to move sideways, and Kenshin panicked. He frantically tried to right the car, doing it correctly, but the vehicle refused to move with his directions. I could feel the brakes lock, and Kenshin started screaming. I could tell by the look in his eyes that the day was changing to his vision. He saw rain, the red hood of his 350Z, and glass flying at him from all directions, his death written on the shards.

I unbuckled my belt, throwing myself into Kenshin's lap and trying to steer the car to safety. I pulled on the wheel, steering into the skid as I had been taught to do. I could see cars behind us stopping, swerving out of our way, and I saw one man on the side of the road, a cell phone to his ear. 'Thank Kami for small miracles…' I thought, still fighting with my Miata as we skidded closer and closer to the only thing separated from us from the ocean; the guardrail.

The car slammed into the metal with great force, jerking me to the side and slamming my head against the glass. Stars danced in my vision, and I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my sight. I could feel hands around me, arms pulling at me, and I focused on Kenshin's determined face.

He smiled slightly, sadly. "Don't worry Kaoru, just get out of the car and get away from it, okay?"

I was still disoriented, and I didn't quite understand what was going on. Just then the car tilted, starting to fall downwards, and then the driver's door was open, and Kenshin locked his lips with mine for an instant.

Again he smiled sadly. "I love you Kaoru, don't ever forget that." Then he shoved me from the door, and it slammed shut an instant later as the car tilted forward, and fell into the frozen water below.

I suddenly realized what was going on, and I screamed. "KENSHIN! NO! KENSHIN!"

I heard a great cracking and splintering, like glass shattering as the car hit the ice and instantly went right through it, beginning to sink into the depths of the water. I screamed, running to where the ripped metal stood open to the air, skidding down the steep embankment that led to the frozen water.

Once there I found that the ice was thick enough for me to stand on, and I ran out onto it, going to the hole in the ice where the bare top of my Miata was visible. I knelt down, seeking Kenshin. He was frantically tearing at his seatbelt, his head beneath the water that was rapidly rising in the car from a hole in the window on my side. The very thing that was supposed to save his life was keeping him in the car, carrying him to his doom with the car.

He put his face up, gasping for air in the small space left in the top of the car. I screamed his name, calling for him. He didn't look at me, still trying to undo his seatbelt. The car sank lower, and Kenshin's air supply was cut off as he took the biggest breath he could hold and dove back under with the car. Water covered the top, and I looked towards the embankment, where there were people standing, screaming for them to get help.

The car was sinking lower, I couldn't see it anymore. Without another thought I tore off my coat and dove into the water.

Oh Kami-sama, that water was cold. It took the breath right out of my body, but I breathed for a moment, and then took a deep breath and dove, following the car's trail down. It wasn't too deep, about 13 feet, but my car wasn't very tall. With its wheels resting on the bottom, I could stand on the top of it and with a little difficultly breathe, but it was still low enough that it was hard to see from the surface.

I swam to the window, looking in to where Kenshin was still struggling with the seatbelt. I could tell he was running out of air, his eyes scrunched shut and a hand over his mouth to keep himself from letting out what air he had left and inhaling water. I started pounding on the window, pulling at the latch, trying to get the door to open. I scared him, and his mouth opened in shock, water flooding into his lungs. His eyes widened, and he choked.

'NO!' I screamed in my mind, beating harder against the window when the door proved to be jammed.

Kenshin struggles slowed, and then stopped as his face relaxed. I was running out of air, but I stayed down there, watching as he started to become limp and still. His eyes were drifting closed, arms starting to float in the gentle current of the water. His hair floated up about his face, a red cloud around him.

I pounded against the window, trying to keep him awake, but he just smiled gently at me, mouthing words. 'I love you…' he said, and then he closed his eyes, a bubble floating out of his mouth. And then he was still.

I kicked my feet, going to the surface and taking in a gulp of air, and then diving under again. I started kicking at the window, trying to get it to shatter, even if it would cut Kenshin. A cut would be better, just let him live!

The window finally gave under my blows, and I grasped a piece of glass, using it to saw through the seatbelt holding Kenshin hostage within the car. It cut my hand, and the shock nearly made me drop the glass, but I kept cutting. The belt finally gave, and I hooked my arms around Kenshin, pulling on him. He barely fit through the window, and I was sure that I'd cut him, but I wasn't worried about that right now.

Pulling his dead weight with me with near impossible, but I kicked harder for the surface, dragging him with me. I got his head above water, breathing rapidly as I tugged myself up onto the thick ice, and then him.

I dragged him to the embankment, where a few people stumbled down the dirt and snow to help me get Kenshin's still body up to flat areas where CPR could be performed. Someone took Kenshin away from me, and I tried to follow, but a woman took me farther away, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. I cried out, reaching towards Kenshin's still body.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! KENSHIN!"

* * *

Evil I am. I know, I know... Well, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

(Kaoru)

I was still fighting the people as they dragged me off, a woman wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and pushing me into a seat where a heater blew on me. As the warm air hit me I hissed. It was painful! I looked up at the black-haired woman. "Please, let me go back to him!"

The woman shook her head. "No, you need to stay here dear. You stay with my sister, I'm a doctor, and I'll go help them revive him, okay?"

I was beginning to shiver; the adrenaline that was wearing off had been blocking my mind from noticing the cold. As a younger girl came forward with a smile and a warm drink, I slowly nodded, though still reluctant. "But I'm coming over there in a minute."

The woman nodded, and left. The younger one came forward, handing me the hot thermos and coaxing me to drink it. "It'll help warm you up from the inside out." She sat beside me in the car, turning up the heat a bit more. "My name is Misao."

"Kaoru…" I murmured in between sips. The liquid was hot chocolate, and it burned the whole way down, but Misao was right, it was helping.

She smiled. "Don't worry Kaoru, Megumi has been a high class doctor for about 5 years, she'll know what to do."

I smiled back at her shakily. "Arigatou."

Misao nodded. "Don't mention it. So that man, how do you know him?"

I sniffled slightly, thinking on the last way I had seen him, pale and unmoving beneath the water. "He's my roommate and boyfriend. His name is Kenshin."

She nodded. "I'm very sorry Kaoru; I hope that he's okay."

I suddenly pushed open the car door. "I have to go to him."

Misao, unlike her older sibling, Megumi, didn't protest my actions. Instead she followed me, helping me stand on limbs that were shaky from cold and shock. We reached an area where Kenshin was lying on the pavement, Megumi breathing into his mouth and another man pushing on his chest. Misao moved to whisper in my ear. "That's Aoshi Shinomori; he's a doctor that works with my sister."

I nodded slightly, biting my lip in worry as I watched them continue to try and revive Kenshin. He still wasn't breathing, limp and still on the ground. Megumi swore slightly as she put her ear to Kenshin's lips, listening for breath. "Come on; come back to her, Himura. She needs you."

I blinked. 'How do they know Kenshin's name?'

Their efforts were rewarded when Kenshin suddenly sucked in a breath and started coughing violently. Megumi turned him on his side as water trickled down his chin, making sure that he wouldn't breathe in the water he was coughing out of his lungs.

I felt my knees grow weak with relief and I sagged against Misao's hold, thanking Kami-sama for this miracle. After a few moments Kenshin stopped coughing, but he was shivering violently, breath whistling through dry blue tinted lips.

Sirens sounded, and an ambulance pulled up next to us along with a few cop cars. A couple of paramedics ran to Megumi and Aoshi with a stretcher, lifting Kenshin onto it and taking him back to the ambulance. Misao tugged on my arm as Megumi walked towards us. "Come on, we'll take you to the hospital so you can be with him."

I nodded my thanks, following the two other women to their car. Megumi sped after the ambulance, tailing it closely. She smiled at me slightly in the rear-view mirror. "He'll be okay, he's just hypothermic. As long as it's dealt with quickly, he'll be just fine. You're lucky that you got him out of the car quickly enough so we could revive him."

I smiled. "I guess it was just luck. I almost didn't get him out."

Megumi focused her eyes back on the road. "I've taken charge of his care, since I was at the scene. Kenshin will be fine."

"How do you know his name?" I asked softly.

She chuckled. "He was the one in that car crash over a year ago, correct? I remember you two Kaoru, it was popular news around the hospital. We were all very happy when Kenshin woke up, it was almost a celebration." She frowned. "But to see him in another accident thanks to a car, that's really got to be tough."

I nodded. "It was only his third time driving since the accident. I don't know if I'll ever get him to ride in a car again."

She nodded sadly. "This experience, coupled with the other, will probably make him seriously afraid of cars. But that's to be expected, with what he's gone through."

I focused on my hands, which were clenched in the blanket in my lap. "Hai. You're correct."

As we pulled up to the hospital I felt my nerves beginning to build up. I followed Megumi and Misao inside silently, holding the blanket around me. Megumi walked right past the counter with a wave of a slender hand, leading us to the ambulance's entrance. There was a gurney coming inside, Kenshin on it wrapped in blankets and that shiny crinkly thing that was always wrapped around cold people. He looked okay, still breathing, only a little pale.

The paramedic smiled at me. "You must be his wife."

I blushed. "Well, no, actually…"

She laughed. "Well I see in your eyes that you wish to be then. You were very blessed, Kami-sama must be watching over you two. He's going to be just fine."

I sighed in relief, and then a small moan from the gurney attracted my attention. Kenshin was awakening, his eyelids fluttering open. I walked forward to lean over him so he would see me. He blinked fuzzily, and then focused on me. A smile came to his pale lips. "Kaoru…"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Kenshin no baka, you scared me to death. Don't you ever do that again!"

He smiled gently. "Gomen Kaoru, but all I could think about was saving you."

I sighed. "And I love you for that, but still. I'm just lucky that we had a guardian angel today."

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes tiredly. I smoothed his hair gently, kissing his forehead. "Sleep love, you need the rest so you can get better and come home."

He sighed at my touch, and then sank back into rest. Megumi came forward with a smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He should be able to go home pretty soon; he seems to be okay, no damage at all. We'll just make sure that nothing's been hurt, and then he can be released."

I frowned. "Oh, now I don't have a car, what am I going to do?"

Megumi smiled again. "We'll get you a rental car for now; have them send it over here. From then on, well, you'll have to figure it out. Misao and I will help you."

I smiled back at her, and then found myself enveloped in a warm hug. I hugged the woman back. "Arigatou Megumi, and I do believe that I've found myself some new friends."

Misao laughed from behind her sister. "Well of course you have Kaoru; we'll get so close we'll be inseparable! Joined at the hip! Conjoined twins that were separated!"

Megumi pulled back from me and rolled her eyes. "We get it Misao; give the poor woman's ears a rest." She giggled slightly good-naturedly. "That's Misao for you, chatterbox. You'll have a handful just being her friend."

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I will."

She grinned again. "Yea, I live with her. Pity me."

I laughed again, feeling renewed from my terrifying experience. "You are pitied."

* * *

Kenshin was just fine, just like Megumi had said. He recovered quickly, well enough that he could come home within a week. He was a little hesitant to ride in the car with me, but eventually he climbed in, knuckles white on the armrest.

Once we got home he seemed a lot more relaxed, back in his own home. He changed out of the clothes that I had brought him into more comfortable ones, a pair of pajama bottoms and an old hoodie that was his uncle's. I did similar, putting on PJ bottoms and a T-shirt.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as we sat on the couch together, staring at the TV silently.

He nodded. "Hai, that sounds good."

I went through the shelf, and then picked out _The Phantom Of The Opera_, putting the disc in the DVD player. Even though Kenshin was a man, he loved the movie just as much as I did. I pulled my navy blanket up over myself as Kenshin draped his crimson one around our shoulders. He then pulled mine over his own legs, securely wrapping us both in the warmth of them.

As the movie began I snuggled into his side, laying my head against his arm. He draped said arm around my shoulders, settling his cheek against my hair. In his arms I felt warm and safe, and I gave a sigh of happiness. Things would be okay, at least at the moment.

Nearing the end of the film, I suddenly felt Kenshin draw in a breath as Christine stood beside the Phantom, preparing to return the ring he had given her. Kenshin sang as one with the Phantom, his deep tones blending in with those of the actor.

"Kaoru I lo-o-ve you…"

I looked up into his shining violet eyes, which were watching me with love. I smiled, leaning up and pressing my lips against his. Movie was forgotten as I sank against his body and his tongue swept past my lips, his mouth claiming mine as his own.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Every Time We Touch by Casacada. I did have a question that I wanted to answer. 'What was the point of that second car crash?' Well, I don't really know, I just wanted to put that in there. But I suppose I wanted to bring Kaoru and Kenshin a little closer together, and another accident really came to me. It would really bond them, and so I put it in there. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

(Kaoru)

We lay quietly on the bed, Kenshin on his back and myself draped partway over him, my legs over his and my chest beside him, my shoulders resting in the crook of his arm. His eyes were half-lidded in content as I traced random patterns along his muscular chest, played with his hair, or just lay against him.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

I shrugged and he chuckled. I glared at him playfully. "I just wanted to break the silence. It was too quiet."

That got a laugh out of him. "You and your quiet Kaoru. You hate it so much, I don't really understand it. I love the quiet."

I shrugged a shoulder, switching my attentions back to his crimson hair. He sighed in happiness, his eyes falling all the way shut and his head tilting towards me. "I guess I just like it better when there's something to disturb the quiet. I can't stand the silence; I've never been able too."

"Kaoru?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I blinked. "I love you too Kenshin."

He suddenly bore his weight on my, flipping me over onto my back, his warm weight coming to rest on top of me. "I love you so much koishii…" he murmured, leaning down to trace my throat with his tongue.

I shuddered at the touch, tilting my head to the side slightly to allow him better access. He chuckled lowly against my skin, but continued his attentions. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. This was a man that I could spend the rest of my life with, and one that I hoped I would get to do so with.

* * *

I had a spontaneous moment one night, and I grabbed Kenshin's arm, pulling him to his feet. He 'oro'ed softly, watching me with a confused look. 

I laughed at the small sound from him. He didn't make that noise often, but when he did, it was adorable. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Oro?"

I giggled again, and then pulled him toward the door. "Let's go to the dance club."

He blinked. "But Kaoru…"

I glanced at him. "What Kenshin?"

He looked down, pink dusting across his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose. "I… I don't know how to dance."

I grinned. "Neither do I. You don't have to know how Kenshin, you just have to know how to move your body. And believe me; I know you can do that."

That brought a silly grin to his face, and I continued to pull him along with me. He firmly but gently removed his arm from my grasp, grabbing his coat and my own, pulling on his jacket and then offering me mine. I slipped into it and grabbed my purse, pulling out my keys. I saw him flinch at the sight of the keys, but he still followed me, although a bit hesitantly.

He climbed into the passenger's seat silently, but as I started the car he reached across and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. He was deathly afraid of cars, just like Megumi had predicted, but he would still ride in them, but only if I was there.

We drove silently, and I headed towards the Odori Taku as quickly as I could. I just had the urge to go there, to let myself go on that floor to the pounding rhythm of music. I wanted to move, and I wanted Kenshin there to move with me.

I parked, climbing out of the car and locking it. Kenshin jumped out a little sooner than I did, eager to be out of the vehicle. We walked hand in hand to the entrance, walking into loud pumping music and twisting dancing bodies. I smiled, closing my eyes and beginning to move, just letting the music flow through me and give me the rhythm that I was seeking.

Kenshin stood hesitantly beside me, and I opened my eyes and watched him with a smile. 'Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin…' I thought, grabbing his hands. He blinked, moving a step closer to me.

I pulled him closer, putting my back against his chest. I then placed his hands on my hips, and began to move again. I heard his 'ORO!' faintly over the music, and I laughed, throwing my head back onto his shoulder. I stared at him, laughing again as I saw the deep blush across his cheeks. He stood stock still against my moving and rolling hips and body, still not sure of himself. I leaned closer to his ear, speaking to him. "Move Kenshin. Just let the music tell you what to do."

I closed my eyes, keeping my head on his shoulder. After a moment, I felt him begin to move, the rhythm leaving him for a moment, and then sweeping him into the dance. He curved with me, his body matching mine with every movement. His cheek rested against mine, his breath panting against my collarbone. His hands tightened on my hips, bringing me closer to his own hips and moving me with him as he picked up the pace with the music. He was understanding, and starting to shape the music to the rhythm he desired, and using that power to move.

I moved with him, enjoying the feel of his hands on my hips, his muscular body against my back, his breath against my neck. I was panting by now, my hands around his neck and clenching in his hair as we danced.

The music changed, going to a faster paced song, and Kenshin paused before picking up the rhythm again, his body rolling against me. 'He is so a liar, he's a damn good dancer…' a part of my mind cried, enjoying the feel of him. The music pounded in my veins, my heart pounding along with it.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling  
__And every time we kiss I swear I can fly  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
__I want this to last  
__Need you by my side_

"Need you…" Kenshin murmured in my ear, his hands moving from my hips to wrap around my waist. "By my side… With me…"

I panted heavily, pulling at his body, pulling him with me. "God Kenshin…"

I could feel his desire pressing against me, and it made my own accelerate. God, I wanted him as well, but we had only just gotten here…

As his hips thrust against me in another movement with the music I lost that sense of sorrow, and shifted to only the urge to ravish him senseless, to surrender myself body and soul to him. I grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the place. "Come…" I panted, nearly throwing him into the car and starting it.

He sat panting in the seat next to me as I sped through the streets longing to get back to our apartment. He decided to occupy himself with ravishing my hand, his tongue and lips flying over my flesh. He suckled on my fingers, and I bit my lip, my other hand tightening on the steering wheel.

In the elevator we nearly lost it, Kenshin slamming me against the elevator wall and pushing me up it, his lips meshing with my own. Luckily no one was in the hallway, and we stumbled to our door, our lips still locked together. I fumbled in my pockets, but failed to draw out my keys, unable to find them. Kenshin drew back from me only long enough to pull them from my pocket himself, fitting them into the lock and shoving the door open. I heard the thump of the keys hitting the floor somewhere as Kenshin flung them, and then I found myself up against the door as Kenshin slammed it shut and backed me up it.

I was so into what he was doing that I had lost my senses for the moment, but I pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to back off. "Bedroom…" I panted.

He took my hint, pulling me to the bedroom with a startling speed. 'Oh boy…' I thought slightly, and then he took my lips again, sweeping my mind away from conscious thought.

* * *

"Kaoru…" 

I shifted slightly against his body, moving so I could look up at him. "What is it Kenshin?"

He smiled slightly. "We should go to the dance club more often."

I giggled. "What's the point; we were there a grand total of 2 minutes."

He nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "It makes the sex hotter."

I smacked his chest lightly. "Oh shut up."

"I have a question for you Kaoru."

I raised a brow. "Well then, ask away."

"What would you say if I told you that I'd talked to your father on the phone the other day?"

I blinked. "Talked to my Dad? Why? Did he call to talk to me?"

He shook his head. "No, I called him."

"Why would you do that Kenshin?" Now I was thoroughly and totally confused, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"I had something very serious to ask him." Kenshin murmured, turning his entrancing violet eyes on me. "Something very, _very_ important." I blinked, still not quite getting what he was saying. "Because, you know, asking the father if you can have their daughter's hand in marriage is very respectful and important."

My jaw dropped, my eyes widening. I couldn't speak; I was shocked to the core. Kenshin's violet eyes were still focused on my own sapphire ones, and he smiled gently. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me Kaoru Kamiya?"

I blinked, and then shook myself out of my daze. "Why, I do believe I would say…" I pretended to think, and he blinked. I laughed, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I would say yes of course. There's nothing else that I could say."

He smiled widely, and then wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing me hard. "I love you Kaoru."

I grinned. "I love you too Kenshin."

* * *

This is the end of Rise Above. I certainly had fun with this story, and I hope the rest of you liked it as well. Please review! 


End file.
